Wake Up and Smell the Break Up
by LilFF
Summary: A love story about breaking up, making up and making out.. A tentative M rating with pairings RH/EM, EM/OC and RH/OC NO BELLA! other pairings as usual.
1. Chapter 1: Your Beautiful Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything whatsoever; kinda wish I did so I could have Emmett all to myself!!**

**This story is written AU so if anything doesn't conform to the books/movies then it's meant to be that way!!! I'm writing from both Rosalie's and Michaela's POV but I'll let you guys know as that happens. This chapter is entirely from Rosalie's POV.**

_

* * *

The Cullen's are currently living in Melbourne, Australia._

_*Home*_

* * *

"ROOOOOOOOSSSSSEEEEEEEE! Get up!! It's my birthday! ROSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALIE!!" Emmett's deep voice resonated through my bedroom.

"Ugh Emmett get off! I was sleeping!!" I reply, my voice muffled through the pillows.

"Seriously Rose? You were sleeping? You've been a vampire for how many years now? I think it's pretty clear to both of us that vamps don't sleep. Besides it's my birthday, didn't you get me a present??" he questioned.

"Fine, fine I'm up, but no I didn't get you a present, I'm not sure you deserve one this year what with all the fights you've had with the locals since we moved here. I mean seriously how many times do I have to..."

"Rose I've heard this a gazillion times can you please just gimme a break today it's my 21st birthday... again" he says as a massive grin lights up his face.

"I'm sorry Em but you just don't understand how hard it is for me to fit in here." I tell him. "All the girls here seem to have rather questionable morals, they're so different from you and I, I just worry that I'm never going to get it right."

"Hey babe, stress less, if anyone gives you any trouble I'll knock em flat." Emmett says with a smirk on his face.

"I know, I know, I've just gotta chill and take each day as it comes. I'm gonna work on that, but in the mean time why don't I work on you?" I launch myself at him and giggle at the look of surprise that flickers across his face. "Did you really think I wouldn't get you a present on your 21st birthday?" I ask as I pull a neatly wrapped package from a secret nook behind his left shoulder.

"OOOOOHHHHHHH PRESENTS!!!" Emmett squeals somewhat girlishly. "What is it? What is it? What is it?"

"Why don't you open it dumbo and you'll find out!" I say fighting back a laugh.

He grasps the box and shakes it side to side, up and down and round and round in circles like the inquisitive four year old I swear he might still be on the inside. Suddenly he tears into it and another girly squeal erupts from his mouth. "OH ROSE YOU GOT ME A... set of nondescript, boring keys?"

"Yep, I got you a set of keys. Don't you love them?" I replied. "Now did you want to get ready for school? You do realise we start in about 60 seconds right?"

"Shit! Why didn't you tell me earlier?? Argh!!! Now I won't get the rest of my presents til this afternoon!" He pouts.

"Aww baby, you know I can't resist that face..." I slide across the bed and kiss him slowly and deeply, "Now get out I need to get dressed!"

_

* * *

*School*_

* * *

We arrive at school just as the bell sounds across the courtyard. I breathe in deeply and notice that there is a new scent in the air. I glance around and catch a tall, slim girl with long blonde hair flowing down her back in ringlets openly staring at us. She is wearing a knee length royal blue coat that perfectly sets off her hair and brings out the dazzling blue of her eyes. I tighten my grip on Emmett's hand as we walk past and he glances down at me in confusion. I stare up at him and indicate with a flick of my eyes what has caught my attention. I watch as his eyes flick over to the blonde beauty and linger as he looks her up and down. A possessive growl rips from my throat and I drag Emmett away, my dislike for the girl instantly doubling.

"Rose, Rose, Rose baby, its okay. I wasn't looking at her like that I swear." He whispers as we take our seat in the back of our Legal Studies class.

"Emmett I saw you! But it's okay, it's not you, I know. There's something up with her." I mutter. "Give me an hour, I'll have her figured out I swear."

_*Three hours later, lunchtime*_

"Hey Rose, how were your morning classes?" Alice calls out as she approaches our little patch of shade under an old gum.

"Hey Alice" I respond, "Not great, I have to say."

"Seriously? Why? What happened?" She asks me, always the concerned sister.

"Well, you know Emmett and I were nearly late this morning right?" I ask, "Well when we did arrive there was this girl, there was something about her. I just got weird vibes from her you know?"

"Like bad vibes?" She asks

"Yeah, definitely bad, I think we should get Carlisle to look into it." I reply

"Okay" Alice smiles as she whips out her brand new enV2 "I've been looking for an excuse to try this out." She swiftly punches in a number I don't recognise and I look at her questioningly.

"Who are you calling?" I ask.

"Jasper!" She says as a smile crosses her face. "Who else?"

I giggle and as I look back up I see her again. The freaky chick. That's her official title, I've decided

"Alice," I say "Can you watch my bag for a sec? I'm just going to go and introduce myself to our new friend."

"Sure hun." She replies.

I saunter over to the brunette and introduce myself.

"I'm Rosalie, I noticed you this morning as we came in the gate, are you new here?" I inquire ever so politely.

"Yes, my name is Michaela but my friends call me Miki, I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression about the way I was looking at you and your guy friend this morning..." the girl says in a quiet melodical voice.

"Yeah what was that about anyway?" I ask. "The way you were looking at Emmett was really intense. Should I be bitchslapping you or befriending you?" I joke light heartedly.

"It's just that his eyes, yours too now that I see you up close, are so golden. I've never seen that colour before." She says.

"Oh..." I say. Her response is somewhat unexpected and throws me a bit. "Most people don't notice the colour of our eyes from such a distance. You're very perceptive."

"Why are your eyes so golden?" Miki asks

I think quickly and decide to tell Miki a version of the truth. "We're on a strict vegetarian diet and the lack of meat in our diet dulls the pigmentation in our eyes."

"Oh... Are you and Emmett related then? I got the impression you were dating, but if he's available..." She trails off.

"We're not related." I tell her "We've been together a very long time, and if I were you I wouldn't go interfering." I turn and stalk away.

I'm actually quiet annoyed about the turn that our conversation took. Miki genuinely seemed like a nice girl and I had just been beginning to think that I had judged her far too quickly. I need to speak to Emmett and make him aware of this girl; I don't want to have to deal with any sticky situations later.

_

* * *

*English Class*_

* * *

"Emmett...! Psst... Emmett!" I whisper across the aisle just loud enough for a vampire to hear, "I know you can hear me."

A smile plays on his lips but he keeps his gaze firmly placed on the whiteboard ahead of him. It's almost like he wants me to talk loudly enough for everyone to hear. In desperate times I may have considered this but right now I had ammo. A giggle escapes my lips and a few people turn to look in my direction. I return their gazes coolly; after all I am the supposed ice princess aren't I?

"Emmett? Don't you want the rest of your birthday present?" I whisper

His eyes light up and he turns his head to face me. "More presents?" he inquires.

"Of course," I reply "But first I need to talk to you. Remember that girl from this morning?"

"Mmmmmmm. She was pretty..."

"Was she?" I arch a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Yeah" he continues, "Pretty weird."

"That's more like it" I laugh. "Anyway, apparently her name is Miki. I spoke to her today and she said the weirdest thing. She wanted to know about our eyes and then she asked me if you and I were together. Don't worry though, I told her what would happen if she even thought about going there."

"Geez Rose you really need to chill, you've probably scared the poor girl half to death. Don't you think you're just being a teensy bit dramatic?"

"Frankly Emmett I don't think I'm being dramatic at all. In fact I think you'd do well to follow my lead and show a little more interest in our relationship." I angrily turn away from him and focus resolutely on my workbook.

"Rossssiieeee" Emmett whines. "Don't be stupid, okay? You were saying just this morning that you don't fit in and this girl might have been the perfect opportunity for you to make some new friends. But I'm sorry okay?"

"Fine," I reply "But I was just looking out for _us_."

"I know babe, but hey seriously... what else did you get me for my birthday?"

"You'll see" I say as a smirk crosses my face.

**

* * *

Next Chapter: What did Rose get Emmett for his birthday? Will she accept Miki as a friend rather than a foe? What will Emmett do when he is finally introduced to Miki?**

**What do you guys think? Should Rose and Miki be friends? Should Miki turn out to be nice or naughty? Let me know! REVIEW please **


	2. Chapter 2: Sparks Fly Whenever You Smile

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything whatsoever; kinda wish I did so I could have Emmett all to myself!!**

**A/N: Come on guys! At last count this story has had 70 hits but only two reviews!!! I'm disappointed **** Also from now on I'm going to be switching POV's a little bit, let me know if it gets annoying.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Sparks Fly Whenever You Smile.

_**Rosalie's POV  
**_

* * *

As we get home from school, Emmett bounds across the grass with a playful energy I'm somewhat jealous of. I wonder how long it will take before he notices the big package on the drive with the big blue bow on it. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"ROSE! Check out that bow. Man that is intense!"

I smile at him and wonder, will he ever grow up? He tears into the present with a gusto he usually reserves for grizzly bears.

"Do you like it?" I call out from the bottom of the drive.

"Do I like it?" he repeats, "Dude it's freakin fantastic."

"Good" I say "because I've made a few modifications"

"Do tell my dear" He says

"Well I've replaced the engine with one which is capable of four times the speed, or approximately 600kms an hour, I've made her fuel efficient and I also replaced the seats with extra cushionyness."

"Rose you think of everything" Emmett smiles at me in that goofy way that he does.

"And you think of nothing, that's why we're perfect" I reply.

"And that is why I love you, that know it all, I'm better than everyone persona you project." He replies as he leans down and our lips meet.

* * *

_  
*The next day, at school*_

_**Miki's POV**_

* * *

"Emmett! Hey Emmett!" I yell ducking and weaving through the crowd. "Ow! Hey theres a person here!!! Geez"

Seriously he must be able to hear me! I'm only like five metres away now. Dodge that cheerleader, duck under that basketballer, oops smacked that grade eighter in the head.

"SORRY KID!"

BAM!!!!

"Ow!!!!! Seriously what is wrong with me, I'm bumping into everyone! Sorry." I exclaim

A big hand reaches down and into my line of vision. Funnily enough theres an arm connected to that hand and connected to that, just the person I've been looking for!

"Hey Emmett!! I've been calling you for the last five blocks!!" I say

"Hey... umm? I don't think I know you though so..." He says

"Well no not officially, I guess we haven't met but I met Rosalie and I guess I sorta just thought since Rose and I hit it off you and I would too!" I offer a big smile and cross my fingers behind my back

"Oh well, if you know Rose I guess it's all good. What's your name?" he asks with the cutest little smirk ever on his sweet face.

"I'm Michaela, but you can call me Miki if you want, that's what all my friends call me." I tell him

"Miki huh? You don't look like a Miki, your ears aren't big enough, to me you'll always be a Michaela.

"Really?" I ask "I'm not so keen on Michaela, I always kind of thought it was like a name my mum picked out to punish me for being more awesome than her."

Emmett laughs, "Man, your a cool chick, you crack me up. How bout we just use your initials? Whats your last name start with?"

"Ummmm, my last name's Collins. It's not like you can call me MC right? Please don't. I can already hear the 'hammer time' insults flowing." I pout, (very cutely) then giggle.

"Okay, okay I'll spare you that pain, but you'll just have to put up with me calling you Collins til I think of a better nickname. But hey why were you looking for me anyway?"

"Oh, I heard it was your birthday yesterday right?" I ask a coy smile playing on my lips.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" He replies

"I have my ways," I laugh. "So anyway, I got you a present. Here" I handed him a small box which was wrapped rather haphazardly in pages I'd torn from comic books.

Emmett laughed. "Thanks, what is it?" he rips into the paper, and unearths a small black box. "Classy."

"Shut up! Just open it" I laugh

He slowly opens the box and then his face breaks out into a big smile. "I love it!"

"I'm glad, I picked it out specially for you. But I guess I gotta go to class now, so we'll talk later?"

"Sure Collins, see ya round!" He smiles and I smile back, he doesn't know it but he just made my day.

* * *

_  
*Later that day, after school*_

_**Rosalie's POV**_

* * *

"Hey Emmett, did you like your surprise birthday present today?" Edward asks as we drive home from school in his silver Volvo.

"Umm, yeah it was interesting to say the least." Emmett replied.

"Someone bought you a birthday present? Who?" I ask

"Did you like it? Scratch that, I know you loved it. What was it though? I couldn't see it in her thoughts..." Edward continued.

"Her? A girl bought you a present? Who?" I ask again.

"It was a grizzly bear. Weird huh? I wonder if she knew or if it was just a coincidence?" Emmett says to Edward.

"Well I didn't see anything! Sounds like a cool present though... An entire grizzly bear? How'd she wrap it?" Alice chimes in brightly.

"Well not a real grizzly of course, more like a little one kind of a toy and he has moveable arms and..."

"Emmett for god's sake who gave you the freakin present?" I yell.

Alice jumps at the sound of my voice. "Shhh! You don't have to yell Rose. He's talking about Michaela."

"Emmett, you said you were going to stay away from her!!" I whine.

"Rose, she's a nice girl, you're just being paranoid."

"Regardless, you need to stay away from her." I reply.

* * *

Coming Up: Rose, Alice and Esme meet the local wildlife and Emmett spends some quality alone time getting to know Michaela/Collins.

**Read and Review my lovely readers. Let me know what you think of chapter two.**


	3. Chapter 3: I Heart ?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything whatsoever =)**

**A/N: =) I'm watching Twilight whilst writing this.. adddiiccctteeedd.. LOL. 3 Emmett in the baseball scene!  


* * *

**

**Chapter 3: I heart ?**

_

* * *

_

_*The Cullen House, Friday Afternoon*_

_**Rosalie's POV  


* * *

**_

"Alice! Esme! Are you guys ready? We're wasting valuable daylight hours here!" I call out to the seemingly empty house.

Alice's singsong voice echoes down the stairs "We're cominnnnngggg!!"

She appears around the corner dancing down the stairs. A massive pack is on her back and my eyes nearly pop out of my head at the sight.

"Alice, you do realise we're going hunting right? Do you really need your entire summer wardrobe?" I ask her.

"Hmph. You clearly don't understand what it's like to be a girl in this day and age Rosie." She retorts. "I have about one chance every three months to wear any outfit that shows even the slightest sliver of skin so whilst we're going to be away from human life forms I'm wearing all of my summer resort wear."

Esme follows Alice down the stairs laughing softly. "Okay, are you both ready?"

Alice and I both nod in the affirmative and we all head out the door.

_  


* * *

*After school in the library*_

_**Michaela's POV**_

* * *

"So thanks for helping me with this stuff" I point to my legal studies workbook spread across the desk in front of us. "I just seriously don't understand precedent. I mean whose precedent does the High Court have to follow?" I ask.

"No worries, this stuff just seems to stick for me. I actually really like it too, it's one of the only subjects where the content is different from country to country. And to answer your question, the High Court doesn't have to follow any other court's precedent however they will usually take any presented to them under consideration." He tells me.

"Great thanks." I reply. The next twenty minutes or so pass in silence.

"Okay" Emmett suddenly says. "I'm just about done. How are you doing?" he asks.

"Uhhh well, I know I should probably be done too but I'm just stuck on this last question. Think you could give me a hand?"

"Sure, what part of it are you struggling with?" He asks as he stands and walks around the desk to stand behind me. His scent is overpowering but somehow intoxicating. I let my hair fall over one shoulder to hide the blush that has risen to cover my cheeks.

"SHHHHHH!!!!" the librarian's sharp voice rises over the sound of hushed whispers throughout the library. "If you two can't keep it to a whisper you'll have to leave."

"Sorry." Emmett replies to the librarian, he smiles at her and she softens almost instantly.

"It's weird the effect you have on people." I tell him.

"I just have good people skills." He laughs earning himself a sharp glance from the librarian.

Emmett leans down so he can speak directly into my ear sending a shiver through my body. "Did you wanna head somewhere else to finish this?" He indicates my legal studies homework.

"Oh, uh yeah definitely. Did you have somewhere in mind?" I ask

"Well, it is getting pretty late, maybe you want to get something to eat?" He smiles goofily.

"Yeah let's do that." I reply.

"Okay so I know this funky little place in the CBD called Fifteen. It's pretty laidback and fun; did you want to head there?" he asks.

"Sure, let's go. Should we take both our cars or...?" I question.

"Let's just take my Jeep. I can always drive you back here or home after right?" He says.

"That is true." I reply "what are we waiting for?"

I stack my books and grab my favourite blue coat from the chair beside me. We leave the library together and I poke my tongue out at the librarian as we walk by.

_  


* * *

*Fifteen*_

* * *

"Wow, this place looks amazing. Do you come here often?" I ask Emmett as we enter the restaurant.

"Um I've come here a few times with Rosalie but other than that not really." He replies.

"Oh okay. Where is Rosalie anyway? Won't she be worried about you if you don't go home for dinner or at least call her?" I ask

"Rose, Alice and Esme have gone away for a girl's weekend. They tend to do that from time to time." He answers.

"That's cool. My parents would never let me skip school for a girl's weekend away. I'm jealous." I laugh. "So what's good to eat here?"

"Well I'd suggest starting with the bruschetta and then moving onto the potato and pecorino ravioli, I'm going to skip the second because I'm not too hungry and for dessert why don't we try the Crostata di limone."

"Okay sounds perfect." I reply.

We order and dinner flies by as we chat about school, our families and just generally get to know each other. I could be mistaken but it almost seems that Emmett might be flirting with me. Eeek!

After dinner, we head on a walk through the streets of Melbourne just taking in the sights and chatting. Being with Emmett like this, so calm and relaxed makes me realise how much you miss out on as you fly through life.

"So where to now milady?" Emmett asks as we near his Jeep.

"Um well you still haven't helped me with my legal homework. You do realise that right? I'm beginning to think you just wanted to get me alone and take advantage of me!" I accuse jokingly.

"How did you figure out my plan you sneaky little devil?!" He roars as he grabs me around the waist and swings me high above his head.

"Emmett!!" I squeal. "Put me down!!"

"Okay, okay." He grumbles. He places me gently back on my feet and as he straightens back up I realise how close we're now standing.

"Wow" I breathe, "That was unexpected."

He leans closer to me and his smell is intoxicating. I feel his hands slither around my waist again and pull me close.

"Oh!" I exclaim, "Stop tickling me!!" I gasp for breath. "Please"

He finally lets me go and my sides ache from laughing.

"I guess I should take you home now" He says.

"Yeah probably, it is getting late." I reply

"Did you want to get your car first?" He asks.

"Yeah that would be great." I said regretfully as I realise how close our evening is to an end.

We drive back to the school parking lot in comfortable silence and it occurs to me that Emmett is one of the only people I've ever felt this comfortable with, this safe with.

I get out of the Jeep and head over to my car. I wave as I climb in and he waves back a big smile on his face. I head home and smile to myself as I can see his Jeep follow me all the way to my garage.

* * *

Coming Up: Emmett takes Michaela shopping so she can buy a present for her valentine.

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I really cannot say it enough =) **

**RJRRA and HarrynTwilight4eva: You guys are awesome, thanks for your support!**


End file.
